Soundless Voice
by Nebachanezzar
Summary: Kagome has a hard time opening up to Koga, only to find out that he has long wanted to be with Ayame. Along the way, she meets two individuals who help her to open up not only to them, but also to herself. Koga, on the other hand, does not like how much Kagome has changed, and is willing to do anything to bring her down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Talk to me," Koga said in a stern voice. He leaned against the tree and crossed his arms.

Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out slow, trying hard for the tears not to fall. _You can do this_ she thought to herself. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Kagome, this needs to stop. I've waited long enough for you and I to finally talk. I'm right here. Talk to me," Koga said once more, only it sounded more as a demand.

Her tears betrayed her. They slowly fell down her cheeks. Her words were right there, ready to come out. She wanted to talk to him, to explain to him how she feels, but for the life of her, they would not come out.

"You don't understand. It's so hard for me to talk, for me to tell you how I feel," Kagome whispered. She started to play with the zipper on her jacket as she looked down at her feet.

"How is it hard? Just tell me how you feel!" Koga exclaimed. Kagome looked up and stared at Koga, hoping he would notice how difficult it is for her to open up to him. They stayed in silence for another five minutes. Koga shook his head from side to side and let out a sigh.

"I don't know if I can keep going like this Kagome. Enough is enough. I need you to open up to me," he said in monotone.

 _Just tell him Kagome! Tell him how you feel!_

Kagome bit her lip and she sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She covered her face with her hands and continued to sob. Koga let out another heavy sigh and walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Kagome. Let's go home," he said quietly. Kagome nodded into his chest before wiping her tears away. They both got into his car and drove off to her place. Moments later, they stopped in front of her apartment. Koga left the car running, but locked the doors. Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Kagome, I think we need to take some time apart, at least until you figure out why you can't talk to me," he suggested. He kept his eyes straight forward. Kagome's heart began to race, and her entire body felt light, weightless.

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" She asked in a cracked voice. _Kagome you have to talk to him! Tell him how you feel!_

"I'm not breaking up with you. I just don't think we are together for the same reasons. You can't even talk to me and it has been months. Maybe some time apart will help," Koga said. He turned to look at her, and it broke his heart. Kagome's face was wet from her tears, and had a look of panic. Kagome reached for his hand, and he let her. Kagome started to think about recent events.

"Is it because of Ayame?" Kagome asked, feeling confident she has found the reason. Koga quickly took his hand away from hers.

"Ayame has nothing to do with us. She's just a friend," he explained. Kagome smirked in sarcasm.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know how you are towards her. You are leaving me for her. I know I have issues but I never thought it was enough for you to leave me," Kagome said angrily.

"It's not because of her. Leave Ayame out of this," Koga said. Kagome can tell he was beginning to get frustrated.

"It's me or her, Koga. Choose," Kagome demanded. She needed to know the real truth.

"Keep at it Kagome and you will not like the choice I will make," Koga said, showing his teeth. Kagome gasped. _You need to stop Kagome or you'll lose him._

 _"_ You know what Koga, maybe some time will do us some good. You have my number, I will see you when I'm ready. That is if you'd still want to," Kagome said as she rushed to get her things and herself out of his car. Koga growled the minute she closed the door on him and sped away from her driveway. Kagome walked straight up to her door and searched for her keys in her purse. Her hands were shaking to the point where she had to stop. That is when she noticed that she was crying, almost hyperventilating. She sat down in front of her door and tried to calm her breathing. That is when her neighbor, Sango, stepped outside to take her cat Kilala out for a walk.

"Hey Kagome, is everything ok?" Sango asked. Kilala went up to Kagome's legs and rubbed her body against her, asking to be petted. A small smile broke from Kagome's lips as she reached down to pet Kilala.

"Oh Sango. Tonight was a complete mess," Kagome said, trying to contain herself. Sango sat down next to Kagome and wrapped her around Kagome.

"It's going to be ok Kagome you'll see. Time to yourself will be good! Maybe you can meet someone who is going to have the patience and love you actually need and deserve," Sango said hugging Kagome closer to her. Kagome nodded and shrug her shoulders. Sango stood up and looked down at Kagome.

"Let's have a girls night out tomorrow! Lord knows we both need it. Just us girls what do you say?" Sango suggested with so much excitement and enthusiasm that Kagome laughed.

"Alright Sango you win," Kagome said giggling.

-Meanwhile with Koga-

"I just can't believe her!" Koga yelled as he kicked the side of the couch. Ayame watched as Koga threw a fit.

"You know maybe you need to think why she has such a hard time talking to you. Do you not realize how angry you get so easily? Look at yourself!" Ayame pointed out as she took a sip of her coffee. Koga threw himself on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Ayame sat down next to him carefully.

"Koga look. Opening up to people is not easy for everyone. You need to be patient with her because if you don't, someone else will, and then for sure you will lose her," Ayame said patting his leg. Koga looks over at her and in one quick motion, his lips were on hers. Ayama gasped in shock and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?! Do not think for one second I will be your rebound. I am nobody's rebound!" Ayame exclaimed wiping her mouth on her sleeve. For a moment they stared at each other, both processing what just happened. It was then Ayama jumped on Koga and smacked her lips on his. They both moaned and gasped each desperately grabbing each other. Koga broke the kiss so that they can catch their breaths.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time now," Koga whispered in a low raspy voice. Ayame bit her lip and said,"me too Koga. Me too." They smiled before Koga closed the gap between them once more.

 **(A/N: I do not own any of these characters. This is my first chapter writing after a long time so please tell me what you think!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(A/N: Sorry it took a while! Here we go! I do not own any of these characters!)**

"This is a stupid idea. I shouldn't have come here," Kagome said clinging onto Sango's arm. Sango rolled her eyes and tried to untangle herself from Kagome's hold.

"You need to relax. We both look great and this place is awesome!" Sango exclaimed. Both of the girls were wearing tight mini club dresses, tight enough to hug their bodies just right to show off their curves. Sango's dress were the magical blend of purples, pinks, and black. Kagome's dress was one single color of a shimmering pearly white. Kagome was always self-conscious of her body even though many have told her that her body was beautiful and amazing.

"I haven't dressed like this in a long time, not since-

"-Since you and Koga started dating I know" Sango said cutting off Kagome mid-sentence. Sango smiled and gave Kagome a hug.

"Koga is out of the picture. I am pretty sure Koga isn't sulking around his place about you, neither should you. Besides, we have two guys checking us out and they are gorgeous!" Sango exclaimed, pointing towards the gentlemen she was referring to. Kagome sighed and looked over in that directed and could not stop her jaw from dropping. One of them had short black hair, held back in what looked like to be a tiny ponytail. He wore a tight black tshirt showing off his muscular arms, some jeans and classic chucks to finish the rest. The guy next to him was what caught Kagome's eye. He had long silver hair in a braid which rested over his right shoulder onto his chest. He wore a red and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up also showing off his muscular arms, black jeans and also chucks to match. Kagome could not help but blush when both men flashed a smile towards her and Sango. Kagome and Sango giggled like to fan girls and turned around back to the bartender.

"Sango. Oh my god! That man is gorgeous! Did you see his hair? It's probably that fake silver that everyone is doing nowadays," Kagome said followed by a chuckle. Sango smiled and quickly glanced back to the two guys, which so happened to be making their way towards the bar.

"Maybe you can ask him yourself," Sango said with a smirk. Kagome raised her eyebrow in question. Sango looked behind Kagome still with a smirk on her face. Kagome turned around and was in sudden awe. The man with silver hair had eyes of liquid gold.

"What is it that you'd like to ask me?" he said. Kagome didn't answer. She just kept staring into his eyes. Sango nudged her. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but stare," Kagome said with a blush before taking a sip of her drink. The man laughed.

"That is adorable. What is your name?" he asked. Kagome swallowed nervously.

"I'm Kagome. What's your?" she answered, still gazing into his eyes, then her eyes wandered to his hair. She had the urge to reach over and play with the strands.

"Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you. Sango told me all about you," he said with a crooked smile. Kagome quickly turned to Sango only to find the man with the short ponytail had his arm draped over Sango's shoulders.

"Sango you know these guys?!" she almost yelled. Sango nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Miroku here is my boyfriend, and Inuyasha is his roommate. I may have mentioned how you're such an amazing girl who deserves someone way better than that douchebag ex of yours," Sango explained. Kagome's anger rose.

"Koga is not a douchebag," she muttered angrily.

"He's not? Then what is he doing over there with that red head girl in the corner?" Sango asked sarcastically as she pointed across the bar. Kagome could not believe her eyes. Her heart sank. She saw Koga all over Ayame, the one woman he told Kagome not to worry about. Inuyasha felt the sudden mood change and looked down at Kagome. He could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes and her hands balled into fists. Inuyasha slowly turned Kagome and held her face in his hands.

"Hey. No need for tears. Someone as gorgeous as you dont need to be crying. Especially over someone like him," Inuyasha said as he wiped the tears away. "Besides, he can't keep his eyes off you. How about we ignore him and just have some fun. The four of us," Inuyasha suggested with that crooked smile. Kagome couldn't help but smile back, still staring into his golden eyes. _I'll do whatever you'd like me to do_ she thought. Inuyasha nodded and ordered drinks for him and the rest.

 **-In Koga's Corner-**

"Who the hell is that guy she's with?!" Koga exclaimed. Ayame rubbed her hand on his inner thigh in attempt to calm him down. Ayame was wearing an emerald green dress, showing off her legs and curves, complimenting her eyes.

"Come on Koga who cares about her. You guys are not together anymore. I'm here," Ayame whined, kissing his neck. Koga ignored her. He watched how Inuyasha was all over Kagome. He noticed Kagome smile over at him, knowing that he was watching. He has never seen her more confident. Koga clenched his fists.

"Kogaaaaa. Pay attention to me!" exclaimed Ayame. She placed her fingers on his chin and made him look at her. Koga looked down at Ayame and smirked.

"You do look fucking amazing tonight," Koga whispered in her ear before sliding his hand up her thigh. Ayame bit her lip and tried not to open her legs wider. Koga gently kissed her neck before giving a small bite. A moan escaped from her lips. She opened her eyes and noticed Kagome gawking at them. Ayame smirked and wrapped one leg around Koga, bringing him closer. Kagome frowned and turned her attention back to her new friends.

"I dont know why you dated her. She's such a prude," Ayama said playing with Koga's hair. Koga backed away from her.

"Kagome is anything but a prude," Koga said angrily, removing her hands from him. Ayame pouted, got up, and made her way to the bar.

 **-Back to Kagome-**

 _This man is so incredibly...hot!_

"Kagome? Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head and giggled.

"Yes I'm fine. Im sorry what were we talking about?" she asked coyly before taking another sip of her drink. She looked around and found Sango and Miroku out on the dance floor.

"About how Koga's new girl is sitting across from us. She is mean mugging you," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome couldn't help but shiver. He looked down at her and found that her mood has shifted. She had a different look on her face. A look of want and lust.

"I didn't know I had that effect on you so quickly," he continued to whisper, gently a few strands away from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

 _Oh god I want to kiss you. Please kiss me!_ Kagome's thoughts were in shambles.

"I do not care about her." _I just want to run my fingers through your hair and kiss you._ Inuyasha tried not to smile. He glanced over at Ayame and noticed Koga has joined her. That is when they locked eyes. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's stance has changed. He wrapped his arm around Kagome and brought her closer to him. Almost protective even.

"I don't know why you've stayed with him for so long when you could've done better. You deserve better," Inuyasha said calmly without breaking eye contact. Kagome looked over across the bar and found Koga staring coldly at Inuyasha. Like a predator keeping an eye on his prey. Ayame tried to claim his attention but failed in the process. She stormed away from the bar. Kagome smirked and leaned into Inuyasha and kissed his neck. Even Inuyasha was shocked by this move. Koga growled and left the bar in search of Ayame. Kagome giggled.

"What are you laughing at," Inuyasha said before laughing. Sango and Miroku walked up to them.

"Well that was intense!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango grabbed Kagome and dragged her away from Inuyasha so the boys can talk.

"What happened? I saw Inuyasha and Koga having some kind of staring contest and Koga just stormed out of here. He looked really pissed," asked Sango. Kagome smiled.

"Nothing happened. I think I just made Koga extremely jealous. He's missing out," explained Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to the girls.

"How about we get out of here,"suggested Miroku. All of them agreed to head on home. Once Inuyasha and Miroku closed out their tabs, all four of them left the club. When they made it to the parking lot, it just so happens that Koga's car was not that far from theirs, and Kagome was shocked to see what she found. Her grasp around Inuyasha tightened. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha couldn't believe their eyes. Koga and Ayame were having sex right on top of Koga's car. Koga looked up at them drunk and with a nasty smile on his face. They can hear Ayame moaning in the distance, her legs wrapped around his waist.

 _That mother fucker!_

 **(A/N: hope you guys enjoyed! chapter 3 is well on its way. let me know what you guys think!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(A/N: Sorry for the long delay! The past few weeks have been insane! With holidays and work and classes starting its been really hectic. But back to business. Here is chapter 3! I do not own any of these characters!)**

 _That mother fucker!_

Kagome thought to herself as she and her friends watched the show. Koga broke eye contact and focused more on pleasing Ayame. Ayame moaned louder as Koga thrusted into her harder and deeper, his face buried in her neck. Kagome let out a low growl. Inuyasha looked down at her and noticed how pissed off she was. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders.

"C'mon guys lets go," he suggested, forcefully turning Kagome around and headed towards his car.

"Good idea. Ill take Sango home with me tonight. Inuyasha could you take Kagome home?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded. Once Miroku and Sango got into their car and drove off, Kagome stopped and leaned against Inuyasha's car. Her arms and legs were crossed. Inuyasha admired all of her curves and just realized how beautiful Kagome was. Kagome at this point did not pay attention to Inuyasha. She was more focused on Koga and Ayame.

"Why dont you go join them," Inuyasha said breaking the silence. This time it was his turn to cross his arms. Kagome looked at him with a disgust look.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" Kagome said angrily walking up to him.

"Im just saying. You're more interested on what's going on over there than whats happening right now. So why not join them?" Inuyasha said. He was now leaning against his car.

 _This is my chance_ Kagome thought. She bit her lip. In an instant she straightened herself out and walked towards Inuyasha seductively. Inuyasha watched as she made her way towards him, more confident. He loved it. She was now inches away.

"Or I can do this," she whispered against his lips. Kagome looked up into his golden eyes and saw the lust lingering. She slowly closed the gap between them. Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed her back. It was innocent at first, until the kiss grew into hunger. Kagome slightly opened her mouth and Inuyasha's tongue found its way in. Their tongues massaged each others. Kagome let out a small moan against his mouth. She can still hear Koga and Ayame having sex in the background. Her hands found their way to the front of his pants and she can tell how much this has turned him on. Inuyasha broke the kiss, leaving them both trying to catch their breaths.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha panted. Kagome bit her lip and smiled. She fiddled around the belt buckle. Inuyasha stopped her.

"We are not doing this," Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome's smile faded. _What the hell is his problem?_

"What makes you think I want this because of Koga?" Kagome asked. She stepped away from him as she straightened herself out. She glanced back at Koga and saw that he was watching. _So he does care._

 _"_ I am taking you home. Let's go," demanded Inuyasha, opening the passenger door. Kagome pouted and got herself in the car. When Inuyasha closed the door, he looked over at Koga. They locked eyes again. Inuyasha shook his head and proceeded to get in the car.

On the ride home, there was complete silence among them. Kagome crossed her legs and her arms, pouting since they left. Inuyasha glanced over on her and had the urge to slowly run his hands up her legs. Instead his eyes went back to the road, his grip on the wheel has tightened. Moments later, they were at Kagome's place. Inuyasha stepped and walked around to open the door for her. Kagome stepped out and walked past him. Inuyasha clenched his jaw and slammed the door. Kagome searched for her keys and sighed in frustration. Inuyasha watched her. Kagome stopped and looked at him.

"Why are you pissed off?" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm pissed? You're the one upset because I wouldnt fuck you in the parking lot. I was respecting you," Inuyasha stated. Kagome stomped her foot.

"No! You humiliated me and turned me down!" she yelled. This time Inuyasha scoffed in frustration.

"Listen. I only met you just a few hours ago. There is no way in hell I'm going to fuck you, especially when you get your panties in a twist over someone else who doesnt give a damn about you. You humiliated yourself!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome suddenly closed her mouth. She began to feel tears fill up her eyes.

 _He is right. You need to apologize._ Kagome shook her head quickly to shake off the tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to tap her foot.

"So I believe I did the right thing in protecting whatever dignity you have left by taking you home. I will not have you treat me like I'm some pawn just to get back at your ex. I hope you have a good night," Inuyasha said as he took the keys from his pocket and made his way to the driver's side.

 _Apologize!_ Kagome felt the tears stream down her face. She watched him drive away. Kagome shook her head in disbelief and let herself into the apartment. After she has showered and gotten into just a tanktop and shorts, she sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. The time said it was about three in the morning. Kagome grabbed the small blanket and covered herself. Her phone beeped on the table in front of her. It was Sango. Kagome was too tired to talk to anyone. Once she laid down and got comfortable, she drifted off to sleep.

 **-The next day-**

 _You need to apologize to him_ Kagome thought to herself. Sango was talking about how much fun she had with Miroku last night. Kagome occasionally smiled and nodded.

"How did it go with you and Inuyasha? His eyes are gorgeous!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing happened. I kind of hinted that I wanted to have some fun but he turned me down and took me home," Kagome explained in monotone before taking a sip of her lemonade. Sango raised an eyebrow in question.

"He turned you down here? Or in the parking lot?" she asked. Kagome gave Sango a quick look. Sango chuckled.

"You wanted to have some kind of 'lets have sex in the parking lot to piss off Koga' didn't you? Kagome you just met Inuyasha how could you expect that from him?" asked Sango crossing her arms.

"He humiliated me Sango. It was embarrassing. I'm sure Koga thought it was hilarious to see," Kagome whined. Sango sighed.

"Kagome let me tell you something. Inuyasha is a good guy. There's something about him that makes him different, and he doesn't like to play games. Koga treated you like crap and you keep letting him get in your head," Sango said.

 _Really? You're going to lecture me?_

"You sound just like him," said Kagome. Sango's phone beeped a few times. She glanced down and noticed it was from Miroku. She began to gather her purse and keys.

"Im going to meet up with Miroku. Inuyasha will be there most likely. Would you like to come?" Sango asked looking down at Kagome. Kagome shook her head.

"Not if he's going to be there," Kagome said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I love you Kagome and as a friend, I have to tell you that you need to grow up," she said as she opened the door and walked out of Kagome's apartment. Kagome slumped back on the couch.

 _What is with everyone recently? What is so great about him?_

Kagome looked down at her phone and noticed she got a text from an unknown number. **_I would like to apologize about last night. Can I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner tonight?_** Kagome instantly knew it was from Inuyasha. She sat there for a second wondering if she should text him back.

 _I should be the one apologizing. Not him._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kagome jumped from the sudden interruption. She got up and checked herself in the mirror next to the door. She gave a quick nod in acceptance and opened the door. Her mouth opened in surprise. It was Koga.

"K-Koga? What are you doing here?!" she asked. Koga was looking damn good too. He was wearing a blue shirt that brightened his eyes, fitting jeans and sneakers. His long hair was up in a ponytail, showing the details of his face. He smirked as he noticed how Kagome was staring at him.

"May I come in?" he asked. Before she could answer he already walked past her into the apartment. _He's wearing my favorite cologne. Lord help me_

"Sure make yourself at home!" she said sarcastically. Koga chuckled. He looked down where Kagome had her phone and read the text.

"Who is asking you to dinner?" he asked, giving her the phone. Kagome quickly took it from him and sat across from him.

"That is none of your business Koga. What are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked impatiently. Koga looked around her apartment before setting his eyes on her. The look in his eyes made Kagome's stomach tightened.

"I miss you Kagome," he said in a low voice. Kagome got up and went straight towards the door.

"You need to leave Koga. This isnt funny. I'm tired of being played like a fool," Kagome said as she opened the door. Koga let out a low growl and walked up to her.

"I do miss you Kagome. I want you back," Koga whispered. He inched closer to her, knowing how much of an affect he has on her. Kagome swallowed nervously.

 _Tell him to leave. Now!_ Kagome bit her bottom lip. Koga slowly placed his hands on her hips and placed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"I miss you so much," he whispered. Kagome tried to resist by wrapping her arms around him and play with his hair. Before she knew it, Koga closed the gap between them by placing his lips on hers. Kagome let out a small surprise gasp. Her heart began to beat fast and hard against her chest. _God I miss how he kisses me._ Kagome then wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her, and wrapped one leg around his waist. Koga placed one hand on her cheek and kissed her deeper. Kagome slightly opened her mouth and Koga slipped his tongue gently in her mouth. Kagome moaned and kissed him back. Their tongues danced together. They both groaned and moaned. He brought his hand down to tighten around her waist. She did not realize that she was grinding against him. She broke the kiss leaving them panting for air.

"Well then I guess thats a no on dinner tonight then?" Inuyasha said in the background. Both Kagome and Koga looked to find that the front door was open, and found Inuyasha next to his car.

 _Fuck!_

 **(A/N: Ok guys! Like I said it has been crazy hectic the past couple weeks. Let me know what you think!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(A/N: Welcome back! Hope you guys have been having a good day!Classes have begun so I will try to keep up with my chapters. Here's chapter 4! I do not own any of these characters!)**

 _Fuck!_

Kagome froze like a deer when headlights are flashed at them. Inuyasha gave her a look of disapproval and shook his head. Koga smirked and unraveled himself from her and started to make his way towards Inuyasha.

 _You need to break this up quick!_ Kagome followed behind Koga and got in between him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha already had his keys in his hand ready to go.

"NO! No fights! Koga, you need to go!" demanded Kagome. Koga and Inuyasha both stayed in their place, giving each other stern looks until Koga's phone began to ring. He took out his phone and found that it was Ayame. He clicked it to silent and shoved it back in his pocket.

"You probably should've answered that. Tell that girl how you just almost fucked Kagome. She might do you a favor and leave your ass," Inuyasha said with a smile showing his pearly whites.

Koga growled and balled his hands into fists. His phone started ringing again and nobody said a word. Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha and noticed how confident he was. She bit her bottom lip and tried to keep calm. Koga's phone kept on ringing and he still didn't answer.

"I have to go," muttered Koga. When he walked by Inuyasha, he gave him a shoulder bump. Inuyasha only watched him as he got inside his car and drove off. He then turned all of his attention to Kagome. The look in his eyes made Kagome fidget. His hair was braided to the side. He was wearing a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to this elbows, black slacks and dress shoes. _Fuck he looks good!_

"Let's go inside so we can talk," he suggested calmly. Kagome quickly nodded her head and turned around towards the apartment. Inuyasha locked his car and followed her back inside. Once Kagome locked the door, they sat across from each other not saying a word.

"Im sorry about earlier," she whispered. Inuyasha held up his hand to stop her.

"When I am interested in a person, it is only that person. No one else. Especially not for the purpose of using them to get someone else jealous. That is child's play," Inuyasha explained. Kagome noticed how he was sitting. Very confident. He was serious in every way. She noticed some small scars on his arms but she ignored them. Kagome nodded and looked down at her hands, picking at her nails.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Kagome," demanded Inuyasha. Kagome bit her lip and looked up at him. His eyes were a brilliant golden amber.

"I was in a very bad relationship with someone who enjoyed playing games. I loved her so much that I almost died for her. I would do anything she asked of me," he explained, "I don't need to be in another relationship like that. Ever since then I have decided that I deserve what is best for myself. I know what I want and I go for it."

Kagome swallowed nervously. _Why is he telling me all this. I need a distraction._

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Lemonade?" she suggested as she got up from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen. Inuyasha got up and followed her. She was quickly looking for some cups completely ignoring him. That is when she realized that he was standing right behind her.

"Kagome," he whispered. She froze with two glasses in her hands. She gently placed them on the counter and turned around towards him. She let out a quiet gasp as to how close he was to her. Inuyasha carefully put his hands on either side of her, grabbing the counter top. _Oh my god he is too close. What is going on?_

"I need to know that I'm not wasting my time trying to get to know you Kagome," he whispered again. This time his voice was lower, more cautious. Kagome felt her heart beat race against her chest. "Once I'm interested in someone, it's hard to break away from them. Especially with you. I can't explain it but I have the need to be with you. Protect you," he inched himself closer and placed his forehead against hers. _You feel the same way Kagome. Give him a chance!_

Kagome bit her lip again before leaning into him.

"I want to give us a chance," she whispered. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well, letting in a deep breath and letting it out slow.

 **-Sango and Miroku-**

"I cant take you anywhere!" Sango yelled. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I cant help that other women look at me Sango!" he yelled back. Sango crossed her arms under her breasts and started tapping her foot.

"You drool over them and go on like I dont even exist! I'm getting tired of it!" she yelled. Miroku sighed and looked at her. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm with you Sango. I do not want another woman or women. I want you and just you. I wish that you can see that," he whispered.

"By flirting with other girls? I'm not stupid Miroku. When you think I'm not watching I know that you talk to them and not in a friendly way. In a "I want to fuck" kind of way. I'm tired of being humiliated," she explained with tears in her eyes. Miroku shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Sango," he whispered. Sango quickly looked up at him and smiled.

"You love me?" she asked. Miroku smiled and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I'll stop. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to show you that I do want to be with you," he said as he rubbed her back soothing her. She looked up at him and placed her mouth against his. It started as a loving kiss, until it turned to a kiss of want and need. Their tongues massaged each others. Moments later they were on the couch. Sango wrapped her leg around his waist, bringing him closer. Miroku let out a soft groan as pushed his hips against hers. Sango reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair. _I need to feel her_ Miroku's hand slowly went under her shirt, feeling her skin. His hand stopped when he felt under her breast. Sango moaned and squirmed under his hand. She bit his bottom lip before letting out a small moan as his hand found her breast. Sango slid her hand under his shirt and felt his abs. She tried to touch his chest but the shirt got in the way.

She broke the kiss and whispered, "Off." Miroku sat up and stripped off his shirt, as did she. Miroku licked his lips and stared. Sango smirked and began to unclip her bra but then stopped. Miroku raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong babe? Everything ok?" he asked. Sango sat up as well and came close to his ear and whispered, "I want to be on top." Miroku smiled and quickly switched their positions. Sango stood up and took off her jeans slowly. She wanted Miroku to watch. Miroku unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper but stopped when Sango was all the way down to her lingerie. Matching bra and panties of black and red lace. She slowly did a turn showing off her curves. When she looked back at him, his breaths were a bit short.

"You are gorgeous Sango," he said. She smiled and came back to straddle him. His hands found her waist and reached to grab her ass. He began to kiss her neck and collarbone. Sango bit her lip and pushed him back down. His hands went up to gently massage her breasts. She leaned down to lick up his neck and bite his ear while grinding her hips against his. Miroku hissed and grabbed onto her tighter. She began to kiss her way down his chest and stomach until she reached the top of his jeans. She licked along his hip bone and looked up at him. Miroku's eyes were full of need. _God please dont stop..._ He brushed his hand through her hair and licked his lips.

"Want me to stop?" she asked with a smile as she rubbed his hard on through his jeans. Miroku bit his lip and shook his head. He thrusted his hips to meet the rhythm of her hand. She then pushed his jeans down enough to bring out his hard cock and began to slowly stroke it.

"What do you want me to do hm?" she asked teasingly licking her lips. Miroku closed his eyes and tilted his head back. She still continued to stroke his cock. Miroku moved his hips to try and match her strokes. Sango smiled before slowly sliding the tip into her mouth. Miroku let out a soft moan as he felt her tongue circle around the tip. Sango's eyes never left his. Miroku opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was sliding her wet lips up and down his shaft. When their eyes locked she let out a small smirk. "Fuck," he whispered.

 **-Koga and Ayame-**

"Why the hell were you over there?!" Ayame screamed. What pissed her off even more was that Koga wasn't paying attention to her. He kept scrolling through his phone. Ayame grabbed his phone and threw i across the room.

"What the fuck Ayama!" he exclaimed. When he stood up, Ayame slapped him. Koga touched the side of the face she slapped and gave her a stern look. She had tears in her eyes, but not from sadness. There was anger in her eyes, and he knows how she is when she's angry.

"Get the hell out of my apartment. I'm sick and tired of being your rebound. I've been there for you the entire time! But for some reason you chase after that bitch like she's something special!" she yelled. Koga looked at her with remorse. He reached out to comfort her but she slapped the other side of his face.

"Don't fucking touch me you asshole! Get out of my apartment and leave me alone!" she screamed. Koga clenched his jaw and gave a quick nod. He went to pick up his now broken phone and left the apartment. Ayame growled in frustration. _Good riddance!_ She thought to herself. Before she knew it she was kneeling on the floor with tears running down her face. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two.

"I loved you for as long as I can remember...I just wish that you would see it and be with me..."she whispered in a trembling. Moments later her phone went off. The text was from someone she did not expect. _Hey there baby girl. How've you been?_

"Sesshomaru?" she asked herself.

 **(A/N: well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! stay tuned for chapter 5!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **(A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! Sorry for the late updates. My classes this semester have me SUPER busy. I do not own any of these characters. This party is just getting started!)**

"Sesshomaru?" she asked in a whisper. Ayama stared at the text, scared to send a text back. She wiped her tears away and ignored the text. Instead she decided to text Kagome. She has seen that number appear on Koga's phone so many times that she has committed it to memory. **_Hey Kagome. It's Ayame. I just broke up with Koga. You and me should meet up for lunch and talk. There's something I need to say to you._** After she sent the text, she regretted it. She took a deep breath and let it out slow. She shook off her emotions and headed upstairs towards the bathroom and started the tub running with hot water. Her phone beeped again. She noticed it was another text from him. _**Im sorry to have bothered you. Its been years and I would love to meet up for lunch sometime. And stop making that face when you dont believe me. It just lunch. Promise. At least text me back with some kind of answer.**_ Ayame looked up and saw her reflection. He was right. She had the "yea right" look on her face. A small smirk and a raised eyebrow. She smiled and laughed quietly to herself. She debated about texting back and finally gave in. **_Hey there! Long time no talk! I've been really busy. Lunch sounds great!_** Ayame texted him the address to her place. She then realized that he could decide to show up unannounced so she started the shower.

 **-Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"Do you have any siblings?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ignored the question. _What's the problem? He always dodges the question_

"Me and my brother haven't spoken in years. It's complicated," he said. He was staring out towards the crowd, watching the people walk by. Kagome pouted and sat closer to him, reaching out to hold his hand.

"You know you can talk to me right?" she said with a smile. Inuyasha looked down at her before placing a kiss on her forehead. The silence was broken when Kagome's phone went off. She took it out of her pocket and glanced down at the message. _Oh shit!_ It was a text from Ayame. Kagome quickly straightened herself out and began to type out a reply, and then she stopped. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"I think so. Ayame just text me and asked to meet up for lunch," she explained, "her and Koga broke up. Apparently she has something she would like to say to me. I wonder what it could be?". Inuyasha let out a sigh and shook his head. Then his phone began to go off. It was Sesshomaru. _What the fuck? Why is he calling me?_

"My brother is calling me. Sesshomaru. I have no idea why he is calling me," Inuyasha muttered to himself. Kagome noticed how flustered he was.

"Why is it that we mention Sesshomaru your feathers get ruffled?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stood up and fixed himself. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt with red slacks and a red blazer to match. His hair was up in a messy bun which showed all of his face features. Kagome swallowed nervously when she looked into his eyes. _God I want to undo that bun and run my hands through his hair._ Inuyasha noticed the effect on her. He let out a small smirk. She crossed her legs together. Her heart was beating faster than normal and she kept biting her lip.

"Do I make you nervous Kagome?" he asked in a low voice. Kagome quickly shook her head. _Why does he have this effect on me?_ Inuyasha offered his hand to her and she took it. He helped her stand up before wrapping an arm around her waist. His phone went off again. Inuyasha let out a low growl. He reached for his phone and answered the call.

"What do you want?!" he exclaimed. Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome. She smirked and began to gently kiss his neck and collarbone. He tightened his grip around her waist.

 ** _Inuyasha. We need to talk. When you are free we have to meet up. NO EXCUSES_** Just like that Sesshomaru hung up on Inuyasha. He growled and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Kagome has never seen him lose his composure, but she has seen him regain it just as easily.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. How about we have dinner tonight?" he asked. She smiled and nodded her head. He pulled her in closer for a hug. She relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want you to dress up nice. I'm going to have something delivered to you in a few hours with matching heels," he demanded in a whisper. Kagome shivered.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked and kissed her lips.

"Its a surprise," he said. Kagome pouted and chuckled. Moments later Kagome was back at her place. Inuyasha dropped her off and told her that he had a few things he needed to take care, business wise. She understood and agreed to meet him again later that night. Kagome decided to relax and watch some tv. As she watched tv, she contemplated as to whether she wanted to meet up with Ayame or not.

 **-Ayame and Sesshomaru-**

Ayame was very nervous meeting up with Sesshomaru. It has been years since they have seen each other. She wore a black tanktop with red lace trim and white shorts hugging all of her curves. Her hair was up in two ponytails. Ayame did not believe in caking her face with makeup, but she decided to put on some mascara and eyeliner, bringing out the color of her eyes. She kept admiring herself in the mirror until she heard a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole and found that it was Sesshomaru.

"Ayame? Are you there?" he asked. His voice was deep and calm. She missed his voice. Just the low tones would make her agree to do anything. Ayame swallowed nervously and unlocked the door and opened it. Her heart skipped a beat and her jaw dropped in surprise. _Oh my god Sesshomaru..._ His hair was down to his waist, and braided and pulled over his shoulder. When she opened the door, he was looking down at his phone. The moment he heard the door open, only his eyes moved to look up, and that look made Ayame's knees weak. That look was very primitive. He wore a white dress shirt and the sleeves rolled up, black slacks and shoes. She noticed a few small scars on his cheekbones. A few of the top buttons were undone so she can see his collarbone. _He's been working out...but where did those scars come from?_ Sesshomaru's eyes roamed all over her body.

"You look amazing Ayame," he simply said flashing a smile. Ayame blushed in an instant and bit her lip.

"You look even more amazing," she whispered. _Even more amazing? Come on Ayame!_ She opened the door a little wider, making way for him to come in. Sesshomaru walked past her and headed towards the living room. Ayame took a deep breath and let it out slow as she closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru watched her as she made her way to the sofa and sat down. _No need to be nervous Ayame. Wheres that confidence I love_ he thought to himself. Once seated, Ayame made eye contact with him and slowly crossed her legs in a way that drove him crazy. _There it is._

"So what brings you back to town?" she asked. The tone in her voice changed as well. She was much more confident around him and she loved him for it. It made her feel more appreciated, more wanted.

"You," he replied. That one word made her stomach do so many flips. Her heart began to race against her chest. Sesshomaru noticed her chest falling and rising quicker than it was a moment ago. Inside he smiled. He got up and walked towards her. Ayame's mouth opened slightly and looked up as the man stood over her. He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her face, grabbing hold of the sofa.

"I missed you," he whispered. In his voice she could feel the want and the need. Her eyes kept switching from looking into his eyes then down to his lips. It was then she realized that his lips were only a few inches apart from touching.

"Did you miss me?" he said against her lips. Ayame slowly shook her head no. Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle.

"You are a bad liar Ayame," he stated. _God please kiss me!_ She begged in her head. She looked into his eyes. They were a haunting golden amber, taunting her. Ayame sat up to close the gap between them, but he backed away, teasing her.

"Let me hear you say it Ayame," he teased against her lips, gently grazing them against hers. Ayame did not the moan escape her lips. He then carefully pushed his leg between her knees, making her uncross her legs. _God he hasn't changed..._

"Please kiss me," she begged softly. In that moment Sesshomaru closed the gap between their lips. At first it was a small, closed mouth kiss until it grew into something deeper. She slightly parted her lips open and his tongue found its way inside to hers. Their tongues massaged each others before Ayame playfully bit his bottom lip. Sesshomaru released his grip from the sofa and found their way to bring Ayame up to him. They are now standing in the middle of her living room having the hottest makeout session Ayame hasnt had in a long time. She broke the kiss so she can catch her breath. Sesshomaru watched her as she decided to let down both of her ponytails, her hair falling down around her shoulders in red layers.

"I've missed you too," she whispered.

 **(A/N: Gonna have to call it quits here guys! please let me know what you think!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Alright. This is where everything starts to get good. Once again im sorry for the late updates but hopefully this chapter is better than the previous! Let the games begin. Now. Some time has passed. Miroku and Sango are married. yes married! Inuyasha and Kagome are still together. Ayame is having some complications with Sesshomaru and Koga (theres more to Koga in this chapter). Enjoy!**

"What the hell do you mean that I will be out of the inheritance?!" Koga yelled into the phone. He received a phone call from one of Ayame's family clan leaders.

" **We had a deal. The only way you would get the inheritance is if you married our precious Ayame. She was devoted to you and now it is time to fix it or else we take this matter into our own hands and trust me Koga, you do not want that. I know you love her, and she loves you. Get it together or we will come after you for hurting our Ayame,"** the voice explained. Koga sensed the tone in that voice. Koga automatically straightened himself up. He took a deep breath, and let it out slow as he nodded to himself.

"Understood," Koga muttered. In that instant the older gentleman hung up the phone. Koga growled and tossed his phone to the side. _How am I suppose to win Ayame back? She fucking hate me..._ That is when he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He missed Ayame. Despite everything that has happened, he still loved her. Truthfully he did not care about the money. He just wanted to be with Ayame. The connection he has for her is something he can not break no matter how much he has tried.

 **-Ayame and Sesshomaru-**

"What is the safe word?" he asked quietly. Ayame swallowed nervously. Her wrists were tied to the bed posts with silk scarfs. She was over at his place for the first time in years. His tastes were and will always be the finest and the best. Ayame was down to her bra and panties. The soft, silk sheets gently touched her skin. She bit her lower lip. Sesshomaru had her eyes covered with a silk scarf as well.

"The safe word?" he asked again. Ayame squirmed and let out a small groan.

"Butterscotch," she whispered. Sesshomaru let out a smirk to himself before he leaned over and kissed her lips. When he glanced over towards the nightstand, he noticed that her phone had received a text message from Koga. _Why the hell is he texting her?_ He asked himself. Ayame felt the bed shift and realized that she was now alone on the bed. She squirmed some more anticipating what he was going to do to her. Sesshomaru picked up her phone and read what the message had said. _**Hey Ayame. I hope that you're doing well. Would you like to meet up for lunch sometime? I would like to talk to you...** _ Sesshomaru let out a heavy sigh and looked down at Ayame. She looked amazing and sexy tied and surrounded in silk. The color was a subtle copper red. It complimented her skin and her hair, even more her eyes.

"Sesshomaruuu," she whined with a smile. He smiled as well and set next to her. He slowly and carefully traced his fingers across her stomach and up to her breasts. She arched her back wanting more of his touch. Sesshomaru was wearing a white long sleeve button up and relaxed jeans. He leaned down to kiss and nibble her neck. Her body shivered.

"You are mine," he whispered in her ear. Ayame bit her lip and nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru continued to kiss down her neck to her collarbone and around her shoulders.

"And only mine. You do understand that I do not share you with anyone," he stated in a silent tone. Ayame knew that tone in his voice. The smile disappeared from her face and her body relaxed.

"Untie me," she demanded. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Now you're giving me orders?" he asked followed by a chuckle. Ayame crossed her legs.

"I am not kidding Sesshomaru. Untie me," she demanded again. Sesshomaru did what she asked. Once her hands were free, she removed the silk from her eyes. Sesshomaru knew that look. She was upset.

"Why would you say that? Like you dont believe I am yours?" she asked as she crossed her arms. She then noticed her phone in his hand. Her jaw dropped in shock. She looked up at him and saw that his face was calm. He did not show any emotion or remorse. Ayame quickly grabbed her phone to find that Koga had texted her.

"Really?!" she exclaimed as she looked at Sesshomaru, showing him the read text. Ayame shook her head and scooted herself across the bed and began to get dressed. She quickly got into her jeans and put on her tshirt. Sesshomaru kept hearing her mutter how unbelievable he was. That is when he got up and stood in the way of the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He had the look of surprised confusion. Ayame pushed him to the side, and he let her.

"You do not have any reason to be asking me that question. You are still the same possessive asshole I remembered. I was just waiting when he was going to show up," she said angrily. She slipped on her shoes and headed out of his apartment.

"Do you still love him?" he simply asked. Ayame looked back at him. Sesshomaru was propped and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His hair was pulled over his shoulder, and his eyes were stern, primitive. Ayame looked away. She can not lie to him, or to herself. She turned her back on him and went straight for the door. Not a moment later and Sesshomaru was right in front of her, backing her into a corner.

"Do NOT turn your back on me Ayame. You know how much I hate that. Answer the question. Do you still love him?" he demanded. Ayame avoided looking into his eyes. Her heart began to beat against her chest and gave him a small nod. His hand came up to her face, only to make her look at him.

"Then why are you with me? You know I do not like to share," he said. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Says the man that left me for Rin," she muttered. Sesshomaru's hand fell. He saw the tears roll down her face. "I am tired of being taken for granted. I am getting so tired of it. The man I love doesn't care about me and the man I used to love is still a possessive asshole," she said looking back at him. Sesshomaru stood there with a blank face. Ayame shook her head and walked past him and left the apartment. Sesshomaru watched her leave. He clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists. Without thinking he punched a hole in the wall to his right. _This can't be happening. I cant let her go._

Ayame drove back to her place and texted Kagome. **_Hey can you come over?_** She put her phone on the coffee table and laid back on the couch. Few minutes later her phone went off. Kagome texted back saying she would be over in a few minutes. Ayame sighed. She got up and went to unlock the door. She then headed back to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. Ayame heard a few knocks on the door and raised her voice to say, "Come in! I'm making coffee!". When she turned around, she gasped. It was Koga wearing jeans, tshirt, and sneakers. His hair up in a messy bun. His eyes were bluer than she remembered.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the coffee pot and was ready to throw it at him, waiting for his answer. Koga took a deep breath and let it out slow.

"Did you get my text?" he asked calmly. Ayame shook her head no.

"No. Sesshomaru did. He wasn't too happy and neither was I," she said. Koga raised an eyebrow.

"You're back with Sesshomaru?" he asked. He knew Sesshomaru was a bad influence on Ayame. He remembered how Ayame would talk about how much he would abuse her emotionally and mentally. That is when it hit him. Koga is no better. His heart sank and everything felt heavy.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. She decided to put the coffee pot back and crossed her arms.

"I am so sorry for hurting you Ayame," he whispered. Ayame tilted her head to the side. That is when she heard another knock at the door. _Kagome!_

"Hey Ayame! I'm here!" said Kagome. When Kagome walked into the kitchen, everyone fell silent. Kagome looked at Ayame in shock, and Ayame avoided that look.

"I should go. Please call me later Ayame," begged Koga. Ayame gave him a small nod as she watched him leave. Kagome stepped aside giving him some space. Once he was gone, Kagome and Ayame exchanged glances.

"Is everything ok?" Kagome asked. Ayame sat down at the table and nodded her head, burying her face in her hands. Kagome sat down across from her.

"When he came here I thought he was you. So its a surprise to you as it was to me. He told me he missed me," Ayame whispered. Kagome reached over and gave Ayame her hand. Ayame gave a small smile and placed her hand in hers.

"You dont need this right now Ayame. Especially with things going so well with Sesshomaru. Which, by the way, I did not know that he was Inuyasha's older brother!" Kagome exclaimed. Ayame quickly looked at Kagome.

"No way. Sesshomaru barely spoke about his brother the times that we have been together. I would ask about him but he would dodge the question. Not like it matters because me and Sesshomaru are over," explained Ayame. She got up and headed to get some cups and brought the coffee pot back to the table. She poured herself a cup, and went to pour one for Kagome as well.

"What happened?" asked Kagome. Ayame told her everything, taking sips of her coffee in between.

"Jeez Ayame I'm so sorry!" apologized Kagome. "Inuyasha is the same way about Sesshomaru. I would ask about his brother but he would always avoid the question. I'm guessing something big happened."

Ayame nodded. "I know what happened. Inuyasha slept with Sesshomaru's fiance Rin. It caused a huge split between the two of them," Ayame explained quietly. She felt Kagome did not like that answer.

"Is that so," said Kagome, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Kagome you have to remember that this happened many, many, MANY years ago. Its in the past," Ayame said in hope that Kagome wont go after Inuyasha with that information. Kagome nodded.

"Yes I know. Its just...I really wish Inuyasha would talk to me about these things you know?" Kagome said. Ayame nodded in agreement. _What are these brothers hiding. It must be more than just a girl._

"But anyway. I gotta go. Im suppose to meet up with Sango today. Her and Miroku made it back from their honeymoon. Would you like to come?" asked Kagome. Ayame shook her head.

"No its ok. I dont think your friend Sango likes me very much," said Ayame taking another sip from her coffee.

"No I dont think that's it. Something has been going on with her but she wont tell me what it is. Since she got back her texts and calls have been short and she seemed frustrated," mentioned Kagome. Ayame shrugged her shoulders.

"Its ok Kagome. I need some time for myself to relax and get myself back together. You can go ahead. Tell Sango I said hello," Ayame said. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. She gave Ayame a hug and left the apartment. Ayame searched for her phone and found it on the table in the living room. She debated about giving Koga a call but her heart sank a little. She can not go through that again. Giving him all of her time, energy, and love and not receive anything in return. She walked past it up to her bathroom. She took a hot shower and slipped into some shorts and a tank top and put her hair up in a bun. She came back downstairs and sat down on the couch. Her phone started to go off and she found that it was from Koga. **_I love you Ayame. Please. Can we talk?_** Ayame rolled her eyes and put her phone back down. She reached over to pull the throw blanket over her. She got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

 **-Sesshomaru-**

Sesshomaru was getting ready for work until he heard a knock on the door. He raised an eyebrow in question and walked up to the door. He did not recognize the person on the other side, except for the fact that the person was a female. He opened the door and his breath came short. _Rin?_ The girl looked up to him and smiled. Her eyes were a light brown, her hair long and in waves around her shoulders. She wore a black tshirt, skinny jeans and booties. Her clothes hugged her curves in all the right places. Sesshomaru's heart began to beat against his chest in a way like no other.

"Hey Sesshomaru. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she asked with a smile.

 _Fuck._


	7. Chapter 7

INTERMISSION

Good morning readers! I am so sorry that I have not been keeping up with my stories! I have been really busy with school and working two jobs, it got really intense really quick!

I haven't forgotten about you guys! So much has happened that it has given me ideas for the next few chapters so bare with me please!


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Alright fellow readers I have returned! The past few months have been super crazy. After I finished school back in August, I enlisted in the Army and was sent off to basic in September. However, things did not turn out in my favor and Ive gotten medically discharged on account of my knees and came back home in November. Ever since then I've been trying to look for jobs and such. But now, I finally got my mojo back ha! Now. back to business! We left off where Rin has popped up on Sesshomaru's door step and he's at a loss for words. Let's see where this goes.)**

 _Fuck._

Sesshomaru's eyes roamed all over Rin's body. _Something is different with her. She seems more..._

"You seem to have a lot on your mind Sesshomaru. Everything ok?" she asked teasingly as she made her way past him and into his apartment. She sat her bag on the small coffee table gently and sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing here Rin? Is everything ok? How's the Jewel?" he asked. Sesshomaru made his way around Rin, trying everything possible not to touch her. The Jewel is a small restaurant Rin opened up while she was with Sesshomaru. It wasn't until later that she decided to turn the place into a strip joint in order to make more money. So far, Rin has not had any issues. At least, not that she would tell Sesshomaru. Rin shrugged her shoulders.

"Everything is fine at the Jewel. Everyone is fine. We've hired a few new girls but I don't think they will make it. They're too pure," she explained as she played with strands of her fine black hair. Sesshomaru knew that trick. She was lying. She always played with her hair when she lied. Sesshomaru straightened himself out and stared down at Rin.

"What are you hiding Rin? You know I can tell when you're lying to me," he said as he watched her every move. Rin avoided the look in his eyes and looked towards the kitchen.

"Do you have any coffee?" she asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen and found an empty coffee pot. She decided to make herself a fresh pot. Sesshomaru let out a small frustrated growl and followed her there.

"What the hell is going on Rin?" he asked again. When she turned around, she found him right in front of her. Rin gasped and looked up at him and found herself speechless. His eyes were the color of liquid gold. She bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"Ok fine. I was hoping we could talk over coffee but I guess that is going to have to wait," she said as she place the pot back on the burner. She gave her full attention to Sesshomaru, shoving her hands in her pockets. _God I really want to reach up and run my fingers through his hair..._

"Talk," Sesshomaru demanded. He stepped away from Rin and leaned against the island of the kitchen, waiting for her to tell him what is going on.

"It's Kikyo. She's getting out of control and I don't know how to handle it anymore," she said looking down at the floor. She can feel his gaze on her, and it wasn't a good one. Rin felt his anger on her skin.

Kikyo runs a company that she will do anything for. She protects that company like it is her baby. In reality, it is her baby. She built it from the ground up and wont let anyone near it. The only ones she would hire are people that she believed she could trust. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagura were her preferred choices and became her business partners. The company came to be known as Shikon Enterprises. One of the biggest market stock companies in the area. However, Rin and Kikyo decided to join forces and create a small business called the Jewel as a strip club and that is when things have gotten out of hand. Kikyo hired a manager by the name of Jaken. Jaken was a short and stout man. Bald with muddy green eyes. At first, he was very professional, until he began to get all handsy with some of the girls that worked there. Rin shuddered at the idea. Sesshomaru caught that shudder and realized that she was holding on to herself.

"Rin. You knew what kind of woman Kikyo was before you decided to open that strip club with her. What has she done that she already hasn't?" he asked. Rin didn't noticed that she was holding onto herself, her hands rubbing on her arms as if the room itself was colder than it was earlier.

"It's not what she is doing. Its what our new manager is doing. His name is Jaken and he's doing awful things to the girls ..."she said softly. The minute Sesshomaru heard her say that name, a fire raged inside. She tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru took the initiative and walked up to her and made her look up at him. Her tears slowly streamed down her face.

"Has he done anything to you Rin?" he asked. Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, let it out slow, and gave him a small nod.

"Kikyo has turned the Jewel into a sex slave exchange..." she mumbled.

"She did what?!" exclaimed Sesshomaru. He broke away from her and searched for his phone. Rin shook her head and immediately tried to take it from him.

"No! Do not call her! If she finds out that I told you I will lose my job!" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru passed a glare at her and she suddenly felt small. He then proceeded to dial Kikyo's number and waited for the dial tone. One of her assistants picked up the phone.

"Kikyo's office," answered the gentleman. Sesshomaru tried to keep his composure.

"Let me speak to Kikyo," Sesshomaru demanded. There was a slight pause.

"I'm sorry but she's not in her office right now. Can I take a message?" he said. Sesshomaru heard the typing of keys in the background.

"Do not play games with me. Put me through to Kikyo or I swear I will create hell for you," Sesshomaru threatened. The assistant felt the threat and quickly passed the line through to her main office. Sesshomaru waited as patiently as he could. Rin walked up to him and carefully placed her hands on his arms, trying to calm him. Sesshomaru relaxed to her touch. _God I love how she touches me..._

"You know Sesshomaru, if you wanted to talk to me you could have just called my cellphone number. Threatening my assistant is not going to get you anywhere," Kikyo said in a condescending tone.

"Listen here you malevolent cunt. What the hell are you doing with girls down at the Jewel?" Sesshomaru growled. Rin ran her hands up and down his arms trying to keep him calm. Kikyo stayed quiet.

"You better come up with a good reason Kikyo," Sesshomaru demanded. He heard her chuckle on the other side. That chuckle sent chills down his back.

"That is none of your concern Sesshomaru. We no longer work together so whatever I do with my businesses are my decisions. You can tell Rin that I'm going to have a talk with her when she comes back to work tonight," Kikyo said in a cold tone. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and gently touched her cheek. Rin gave a smile but knew something was off.

"Rin is not going anywhere," stated Sesshomaru. The smile faded from her lips and Rin took a few steps back and shook her head.

"You underestimate me Sesshomaru. She is my business partner concerning the Jewel. She has no choice. You tell her to come in tonight or there will be serious consequences," threatened Kikyo before she hung up the phone. Sesshomaru let out a growl in frustration and tossed his phone on the counter. Rin and Sesshomaru exchanged looks.

"I told you not to say anything," she said angrily crossing her arms over her chest. She gave him a stern glare of disappointment. Sesshomaru gave a sarcastic laugh and shook his head.

"I need to tell Inuyasha," he said as he reached for his phone. Rin quickly grabbed his hand to stop him, and took his cellphone.

"This is some serious shit Sesshomaru! You cant be telling everyone what is going on!" she exclaimed. Sesshomaru snatched his phone from her.

"You come here to tell me that Kikyo is running a sex slave business behind closed doors and expect me to keep quiet!? Especially since you just told me that your manager has put his hands on you?! Clearly you don't remember me at all Rin," Sesshomaru yelled at her. Rin bit her lip and looked away from him. Sesshomaru dialed Inuyasha's number and waited for him to answer.

"Damn it mutt pick up the phone," muttered Sesshomaru. His back was turned towards her. Rin noticed how broad his shoulders and back were. She tried to imagine him without the shirt and had to catch her breath. Before she knew it, she was standing behind him running her hands up his back. Sesshomaru's body stiffened and then relaxed. His hair was in a long silver braid. Rin wanted to grab fistfuls of his hair so she decided to undo that braid.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered as he felt her hands undo his hair. Rin kept quiet as she focused on his hair. Finally Inuyasha picked up.

" _What the hell do you want I'm in the middle of something,"_ Inuyasha said angrily.

"We have a problem. I was just informed that Kikyo is running a sex slave business underneath the Jewel. She hired Jaken to run it for her. But I have a feeling someone else is behind it too," explained Sesshomaru. There was a pause.

" _You don't mean..?"_ Inuyasha questioned. Sesshomaru nodded. When Rin finally undid the braid, she spread out his hair and shook off the kinks. She stood back to appreciated the beauty of his silver hair.

"I believe Naraku is in on this. It wreaks of his name," Sesshomaru said. He then felt Rin's hand slowly massage the back of his neck underneath his hair and could not help but let out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and let himself relax to the feeling. Rin then massaged his head in slow circles.

" _Hey are you there? What the hell are we going to do about them? Sesshomaru? Damn it answer me!"_ Inuyasha yelled into the phone. Sesshomaru slowly began to not care. Rin smirked to herself when she then grabbed a fistful of his hair, making him hiss in pleasure. He gripped onto the counter and hung up the phone, leaving Inuyasha without an answer.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered. She was the only one who knew that his hair is one of his many weaknesses.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked with a smile, continuing to massage the back of his head and gently grabbing his hair simultaneously.

 _Fuck if she keeps this up I wont be able to control myself..._

Rin got on her tiptoes and whispered "You really haven't changed a bit have you?" before gently nibbling his ear. Sesshomaru quickly turned around and pinned her against the wall. Rin looked up at him and noticed that his eyes have gone a shade darker full of want and need. His breath was coming in short pants.

"What do you think you are doing Rin," he asked in a quiet tone. His face was only inches away from hers. Rin smiled and licked her lips. She placed both hands on either side of his face and whispered "I'm just teasing you a little bit," against his lips. She would not close the gap between them. Rin loved teasing Sesshomaru. He was like putty in her hands. Sesshomaru then had a firm grip on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

 _Damn you Rin..._


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Alright here comes the next chapter. Quick recap. Kikyo has begun a sex slave business behind the Jewel and Sesshomaru has his suspicions that Naraku is behind it all. Rin is trying to hook up with Sesshomaru even after his little spat with Ayame. Let's see where this goes. This chapter is going to get graphic so please. Don't read if its too much. I didn't really plan out this chapter so I kind of just went with the flow. Enjoy!)**

 _Damn you Rin..._

Sesshomaru bit his lip and shook his head. While letting out a sigh, he gently pushed her away and let go of his grip around her waist. Rin looked back at him in shock and disappointment.

"I can't do this Rin. You need to go," he said crossing his arms. Rin continued to stare at him. At last she let out a chuckle and took a step towards him.

"I mean it Rin. You need to go. Now." he demanded once again. She straightened herself out and swept her hair from her eyes.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. That is when he let out that crooked sarcastic smile. Rin felt her knees weak and her stomach tightened. She was not going to like his answer. Sesshomaru played with the watch on his wrist and looked up at her.

"May I remind you that you had sex with Inuyasha. And then turned around and had the audacity to say that I cheated on you with Kagura," he explained keeping his eyes on her. Rin suddenly fell quiet and looked away. Her hands balled into fists. Rin felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"That was years ago. I thought maybe..." she whispered. Sesshomaru then walked up to her, and lifted her chin so that she look into his eyes.

"You thought what? That you can hurt me again? I trusted you Rin. I was there for you when you needed someone the most and what do I get? A call from my brother whom I dislike telling me that he fucked my fiancé," Sesshomaru told her simply. The tears streamed down her face. He wiped them away with his thumbs.

"The idea of me going through that again makes my skin crawl. And as much as I would like to punish you for it is giving me a hard on, Id rather have you leave," Sesshomaru said kissing her nose. Rin clenched her jaw and shook her head from his hands and began to gather her things. Sesshomaru did not say a word as he watched her head straight for the door. However she stopped as she reached to grab the door knob. Rin turned to look at him and wiped her tears again.

"I never meant to hurt you on purpose. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake, but a mistake none-the-less. I never did or planned on doing that to you again. I'll always love you Sesshomaru," she said. Rin opened the door and let herself out from his apartment. Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and began to process what just happened. His heart beat fast against his chest, but his face remained emotionless.

"Damn it all to hell," he muttered angrily.

 **-Sango and Miroku-**

Kilala purred as she stayed bundled up on Sango's lap. Sango was flipping through the TV trying to find something to watch as she slowly played with Kilala's fir. Miroku walked in from the kitchen and sat down next to Sango. He gave her a smile before kissing her forehead.

"Miroku. I miss our friends. I haven't talked to Kagome in so long. Maybe we should have a get together!" she exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Miroku loved when she got excited.

"That sounds like a great idea Sango. I do miss hanging out with Inuyasha. We've all been so busy though. Its hard to find something to do or plan without it conflicting our schedules," explained Miroku. Sango noticed how exhausted he was. Sango pouted and began to massage the back of his neck. Miroku let out a small sigh and gave in as he closed his eyes.

"That feels amazing Sango thank you," he whispered. Sango nodded in agreement with a soft smile. Kilala uncurled herself and stretched in Sango's lap. Sango then heard her phone go off and immediately recognized the number. She quickly jumped from the couch and hurried to get her phone.

"Hello?!" she answered all excited.

" _Sango! Oh my god how much I've missed you! I haven't seen you in weeks! Way to long! Either I need to stay over at your place or you at mine because I have soooo much to tell you!"_ Kagome said on the other line. Sango had the silliest grin on her face. Miroku picked up Kilala and walked over to Sango.

"She can stay the night here if she wants. I'll see if Inuyasha is up to going out tonight," he whispered before kissing her cheek. Sango's eyes lit up and reached to give Miroku a hug.

"Girl come over. I have the place to myself. Miroku is going to go out tonight. Bring some wine!" exclaimed Sango. Miroku laughed and headed upstairs with Kilala.

" _Ok sounds good! As soon as my shift is over I'll head straight to your place! See you then!"_ Kagome said before hanging up the phone.

Sango screamed in excitement. She ran up the stairs and headed straight for the bathroom to get the shower started. To her surprise, Miroku was already there. The bathroom mirror was fogged up from all of the steam. Miroku loved to take hot showers. He once told her that it gave him some sort of comfort. Sango slowly made her way into the bathroom and undressed. Miroku heard her clothes dropped to the floor. He opened the sliding door just a tad and found Sango loosening her hair from the ponytail with her eyes closed. Miroku's eyes wandered all over her beautiful body. When she opened her eyes, she gave him a smirk and gave him a small pose.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked playfully.

Miroku gave her a quick nod and opened the door up for her. When Sango finally got in the shower, she let out a small hiss when the hot water hit her skin. Moments later she relaxed. Sango was under the shower head, with her back facing him. Miroku admired the water all over her body. Sango did what Miroku has never seen her do. Sango slowly and seductively bent over just enough to give him a perfect view of her ass and pussy. She then spread her legs inches apart and reached down to run her hands in between her thighs. Miroku swallowed nervously. Sango then started to play with her pussy. She looked over back at him. She wanted to see the look on his face. Miroku's hair was wet and down to his shoulders. His body was perfectly toned and fit. Sango let out a small moan when she saw that his lips were parted and his chest rising up and down. Sango then spread her legs a little more, and arched her back to the point where Miroku can see more of her.

"Sango..." Miroku whispered. He then reached over to her and glided his hands up her hips to her waist. Sango let out another moan and tilted her head back so that the steamy hot water would hit her face. Sango continued to play with her pussy, circling her fingers around her clit before inserting one of her fingers inside. Sango gasped at the feel of her own fingers and pushed herself onto Miroku's hard cock and gently grinded against him. Miroku reached around and moved her fingers aside so that he would play with her. Sango bent her self back up and straightened her back, giving him more access. Miroku used his other hand to move her wet hair to the side and let out a low moan.

"God Sango you are incredibly wet," before biting her ear. Sango closed her eyes and nodded. She continued to grind on him as his fingers played with her pussy before he slid in one of his fingers. Sango's knees buckled. Miroku wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and slowly started to slide his finger in and out. Sango could feel how hard he was on her lower back. She reached behind her and gently started to stroke him.

"And you are so very hard," she moaned. Sango placed one of her legs onto the edge of the tub, giving Miroku even more access. Miroku groaned and proceeded to rub his cock on her pussy, teasing her. Sango could not help but to move her hips to his rhythm. She reached up to place her hand on the back of his neck, exposing her breasts. While Miroku continued to tease her, he used his other hand to gently fondle one of her breasts, and kiss her neck.

"I want you right now," she moaned. Before she knew it, Miroku placed the tip inside her, and Sango gasped at the feel of him. _God I forgot how big he is_ She thought. Miroku slowly eased himself in and out of her, groaning, remembering how tight she was.

"It's been too long Sango," he whispered. Sango nodded in agreement and let out another moan when he pushed himself deeper. Miroku bowed his head into her neck and groaned when he began to slide in and out of her. _God she feels so good..._ He thought to himself. Sango moved her hips to his rhythm and moaned louder when he began to quicken his pace. Miroku slightly bent her forwards, having her place her hands on the wall of the shower. With the hot water hitting them both and him inside her, Miroku wanted to take advantage of seeing him slide in and out of her. Sango bit her lip and looked back at him, pushing her hips to where she could control how much of his cock she wanted inside her. Miroku laid his hands on her hips and watched her. Sango smirked to herself and only had the tip inside her. Miroku's grip tightened on her.

"Such a tease Sango," he said through gritted teeth. Sango continued to slide only the tip in and out of her pussy, tightening her walls around him. Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her waist and slammed his cock inside her, as deep as he could go. Sango let out a surprised moan, her hands on the shower wall, trying to keep her balance. Miroku then started to pound her, harder and deeper. Her moans grew louder.

"Let me hear you Sango. I want to hear you moan," Miroku said, his breath coming in short pants. Sango moaned louder as she felt all of his cock sliding in and out of her pussy, pounding deeper and harder. She noticed that his pace had quickened. _He's getting close_ she thought.

"Come for me Miroku. I want to feel you come," she moaned. Miroku grabbed her hips harder and began to pound her faster, sliding in and out of her pussy uncontrollably. Sango moaned louder and arched her back. Miroku grabbed her shoulder for support and kept his other hand on her hip, both having a tight grip on her. She tilted her head back as she felt him hitting that spot inside her. His cock hitting that spot was sending her over the edge.

"Oh my god Miroku I'm going to come," she moaned in short pants. Miroku tightened his grip on her harder and pushed his hips faster to keep hitting her spot.

"Baby I'm going to come," he said, his breath coming in short. Moments later in a few more thrusts, Miroku came inside her. Both of them let out a long moan. Sango saw stars as she orgasmed, her body riding out the waves of pleasure. She could feel his cock twitch inside her as he filled her pussy up with his seed. They both stood still under the hot water, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Sango smiled and began to laugh, followed by Miroku. He bent over her and placed a kiss on the back of her shoulders.

"I love you Sango," he whispered in between kisses. Sango turned her head towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek before resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too Miroku," she replied. Miroku slowly started to pull his semi hard cock out from her pussy, a hiss escaping from both of them, letting the come flow out of her and wash away in the water. Sango straightened herself out, stretching. Miroku loved watching her stretch. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

"Come on. Let's take a shower," he said with a smile. Sango let out a laugh reached for the body wash and loofa.

 **-Ayame-**

"Thank you for letting me stay here grandfather. I really needed some peace and relaxation," Ayame said as she sipped her hot tea. Her grandfather gave her a small nod.

"Of course my child. Take all the time you need," he said. Ayame admired her grandfather. He was the leader of a group known as the Yoro tribe. His name was Choro. He was tall, broad shouldered, and in his mid 60s. His grey eyes were hidden under his bushy eyebrows, and his lips hidden under his mustache. _He's very handsome..._ Thought Ayame. Choro watched as the emotions danced across her face. One moment she was calm, then her eyes started to water. _I can't believe Koga. He's such an asshole. I love him so much and all he can think about is HER_

"Ayame. What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Ayame shook her head and held back the tears.

"Nothing is wrong grandfather. I'm just exhausted is all," she replied. Her fingers began to tap against the cup. Choro gave her his 'I don't believe you look'. Ayame sighed.

"It's Koga. I'm so tired of going through the same thing with him over and over again. All he wants to do is go after Kagome. Me and her are friends and that's fine but..."Ayame stopped soon as her voice got choked up. She would not cry. She was now angry. Furious. She tightened the grip on her cup and closed her eyes. Choro let her regain control. He sat back and crossed his arms, contemplating about what to say next. He had no idea that Koga was cheating on Ayame, or that he was mistreating her. Ayame was like a daughter to her.

"What do you mean he's being going after Kagome? Who is Kagome?" he asked. He tried to hide the anger in his voice. Ayame opened up her eyes and looked at him. His grey eyes stared back at her. He was clenching his jaw. She knew that look.

"Grandfather please. I can handle it. I just needed to get away...and to vent," she said as a matter of fact. Choro licked his lips and stretched out his hand, laying it flat on the table. Ayame smiled and placed her hand in his.

"I know you are strong Ayame. I've seen you overcome any obstacle. But this Koga is getting out of line. Especially when he SWORE to me that he would take care of you. And now I find out that he has been wanting to be with another woman? I think not," he said. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before getting up from the table. He walked over and gave a kiss on her forehead before stepping outside. He was dressed in grey slacks and a white button up shirt. He had some muscle definition to him, which shows that he liked to stay in shape. Ayame sighed and hid her face in her hands. She decided to go upstairs and take a shower. Once Choro knew she was upstairs, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Koga's number. As he waited for Koga to answer the phone, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the light breeze.

" _Hello? Who's this?"_ answered Koga. Choro shook his head and gripped the phone a bit tighter.

"What the hell have you been doing Koga? Who the hell is Kagome? Hm?" asked Choro angrily. Koga fell silent.

"Boy you better answer me," demanded Choro.

" _I've failed you Choro. I am truly sorry. I was hoping it wouldn't have come to you calling me. I was personally going to make a visit and talk to you.."_ explained Koga.

"I have Ayame here with me. I don't need you coming to my house or needing to talk to me about anything. You broke your promise and now it is up to you to fix it. She damn loves you and all you want is another bitch that has no place with you. Deal with it Koga. Or I swear you will regret it," threatened Choro before hanging up the phone. He let out a frustrated sigh and started heading back inside the house.

 _Damn that self-righteous prick._


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Welcome back! I do apologize for the delay! I quit my old job in Texas and recently moved to Florida and now my current job has me stressing like crazy. Im a bit rusty so please bare with me on this chapter! Hopefully you will enjoy! Gives a little view of Kikyo and her relationship with Naraku.)**

 _Damn that self-righteous prick._

Choro sat down in the kitchen letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"I don't understand why it's so difficult to keep your word," he muttered to himself. He heard Ayame's footsteps from upstairs. _I really hope he turns around for her sake. She's on the verge of losing it…_ He thought to himself.

Ayame was in her room getting dressed when she noticed that her phone was blinking. _Who could that be?_ She asked herself. Ayame picked up the phone and noticed it was a voicemail from Koga. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and tossed her phone on the bed. Ayame looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that her hair was a frizzy mess. She grabbed the bottle of anti-frizz and poured a generous amount on her palm before spreading it out through her damp hair. Once she was satisfied, she gave a nod of approval and lay down on the bed. Her phone vibrated again. She glanced down at it and saw it was another message from Koga. Her smile faded. _God why cant you just leave me alone…_ She decided to grab her phone and dialed his number.

" _Ayame. I'm so glad you finally called me."_ Ayame bit her lip. She loved hearing his voice. It gave her a sense of calm.

"What do you want Koga?" she asked closing her eyes. She waited for him to give her a sorry excuse for an apology.

" _I'm sorry for everything I've done to you Ayame. I wish I could take it all back."_

Ayame's eyes filled up with tears. Her grip on her phone was a little harder than she thought. She felt her heart begin to sink in her chest.

"I don't believe you Koga. You've humiliated me to the point where I don't even want to think about going back to you. I loved you so much and all you could think about is going to _her_ like she was always there for you…I'm exhausted Koga. Mentally and emotionally exhausted. I don't think I can handle another hit," she explained in a whisper. _I will not cry damn it!_ Choro stood outside her door, listening in on her conversation. He felt that she was about to cry.

" _Give me another chance. Please Ayame…I love you more than you think I don't. I was just…stupid. I was greedy. I was an idiot. For the past few weeks I have been kicking myself for not realizing that the woman I wanted and needed was you. Please give me another chance. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you."_ Koga begged.

Ayame shook her head and felt her tears stream down her face. _Damn him._ Choro placed his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He felt her pain. He felt her want to believe him and her need to be with him. Ayame stayed silent trying to hold back the tears. Koga heard her crying.

" _Ayame. Baby. Please give me another change. No more games. No more screw ups. Let me be the man you need me to be. Let me be with you and only you. Please.."_ Koga continued to beg. Ayame let out a sigh of frustration. That's when she got off her bed and started pacing back and forth. She had the phone right on her shoulder, thinking. Choro stepped away from the door and headed downstairs. _She's getting angry. Better let her handle this on her own._

"Why should I believe you Koga? This isn't the first time you've fed me the same lies. What guarantee do I have that you really won't do that again? Huh? Tell me that!" she yelled into the phone. Koga stayed silent.

"You can't answer me can you?" And that's when it dawned on her. Choro gave her an inheritance and is also the next in line to take over his place as head of his business and the clan. Ayame then fell silent.

"I knew it," she finally whispered.

" _Knew what Ayame? What's going on?"_ Koga asked.

"You never cared about me. It was always about the money…" she said devastated. Ayame felt her knees weak. She leaned against the wall, steadying herself. Ayame heard Koga deny what she just said, but she suddenly felt her world fall apart. She threw her phone towards the wall and watched it snap into pieces. Her breath was coming in very short pants and her tears were rolling down her face nonstop. _I fucking knew it! Why didn't I see it before?!_ She screamed in her head.

"Choro!" she yelled out. Moments later Choro busted into her room and found her hyperventilating on the floor. He quickly rushed to her side and held her hands.

"Sweetheart I need you to breathe. Take deep breaths threw your nose and hold it for ten seconds. Let it out through your mouth," Choro told her rubbing her back. Ayame shrugged him off.

"How could you," she whined. Her breaths were still coming in short. She then reached out for his hand.

"Inhale and exhale Ayame. Please for once just listen to me," Choro said to her. Ayame passed him an annoyed glance. She then took a deep breath through her nose and held it for a few seconds before letting it out through her mouth.

"I hate him so much," she whispered as she tried to get her breathing under control. Choro watched her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you Ayame. I did not think that he would've done that to you. He seemed so sincere," he explained to her, rubbing his hand on her back in circles. Ayame sniffled, rubbing her nose on the back of her hand.

"I want to be with him, but I know it won't work. It just makes sense why he just did not care about me," she cried. Choro pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried. He looked around the room and found her phone in pieces and the hole in the wall it left. He let out a small chuckle. Ayame looked up at him in surprise.

"What is so funny?" she asked. Choro wiped her tears away.

"You must control your temper. Can't be breaking everything you have in your hands," he said, motioning his head in the direction of her phone. Ayame blushed and looked away.

"I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. Ill fix the hole in the wall too," she muttered. Choro ran his fingers through her hair and lifted her chin up.

"Talk to him. I know you love him Ayame. Men are stupid and don't realize what they've done until later. I know he loves you too. We didn't tell him about the inheritance until after you guys started dating. He told me that he didn't care about the money. At least, that's what it seemed," Choro told her. He stood up and offered his hand to her. Ayame took his hand and steadied herself as she got up.

"I need to go out," she said as she stretched. Choro nodded his head and walked out of her room.

"It's a good day for a run," he shouted back to her. Ayame smiled and nodded. _Definitely could go for a run._

 **-Kikyo-**

"I told you to be discreet. And what do you do? You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself! Wait until _HE_ hears about this!" yelled Kikyo. Jaken coward in his seat. Kikyo was a beautiful woman. Her hair flowed down her back, and her bangs covered her eyes a bit leaving only a glimpse. She typically wore a red pinstripe skirt along with a white button up blouse and red bottom heels. Kikyo walked back to her desk and crossed her legs up on her desk, and also crossed her arms. Jaken barely got a glimpse of what was underneath her skirt.

"You better be look at me and not what is under that skirt you filthy toad," she threatened. Jaken immediately straightened himself out. Kikyo took a deep breath and started to rub her fingers on her temples in circles. She closed her eyes. _What am I going to do? He's going to fucking kill me_ She thought. kikyo opened her eyes and started off into the office, thinking.

"If I may something Kikyo. You told me to do whatever what was necessary to get the girls you needed. I was just trying to make things easier," explained Jaken. Kikyo shot him a stern look.

"I needed the girls to feel as if they were escorts. Not like scum. Now they know what kind of business I'm running behind closed doors," Kikyo said angrily. She stood up and started to pace back and forth behind her desk. Suddenly her phone started to ring. She walked closer to her desk and froze. _Naraku..._ She slowly reached for the phone and picked it up, brining it to her ear.

" _Good evening Kikyo. I've been hearing rumors of my business being out in the open. Is that true?"_ he asked. His voice was like silk on her skin. She gave a small shudder and swallowed nervously.

" _Your silence is deafening Kikyo. You told me I could trust you to keep this quiet. I'm in town. When I see you, just remember that you are mine until we have figured this out,"_ Naraku said before hanging up. Kikyo placed the phone back on the hook. She looked over at Jaken and found him staring back at her. He stared back at her with wide-open eyes, ready for her to attack. Kikyo scoffed and flipped her hair to the side and turned her back towards him.

"Leave Jaken. I cant stand the sight of you right now. Go home. I dont want you near The Jewel until I have this figured out," she ordered. Jaken scurried off without a word. The minute she heard the office door slam shut, Kikyo slumped in her chair.

"I cant believe this is happening to me," she muttered.

"I knew I should've asked for someone else to handle this. Your cockiness got the best of you," a deep sullen voice said behind her. Kikyo quickly turned her chair around and found Naraku staring down at her. _Oh shit...He looks...different?..._ Naraku stood before her wearing his signature deep purple shirt. She could tell it was silk. The collar was unbuttoned to where she could catch a glimpse of his collar bone and the tone definition of his chest. Kikyo swallowed nervously. His black hair was in a half ponytail, showing the lines of his face. The purple silk brought out the amethyst wine color of his eyes.

"How did you get past my front office? You cant just walk in here without an appointment to see me," she said straightening herself up. She stood up and crossed her arms under her breasts. Naraku let out a chuckle. His eyes wandered from her hair down to her legs, admiring.

"I'm not one of your pathetic clients Kikyo. May I remind you how you got here. The same way I gave all of this to you," he said spreading his arms out," the same I can take it all back," giving her one of his haunting looks. Kikyo lifted her head. She walked up to him, the sound of her heels clicking filling the office.

"You dont scare me Naraku. Make idle threats if you dare. I'm not the same woman you met 10 years ago," she said with a smirk, thinking that was enough to humble him. In that instant, Naraku quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her face close to his, her lips barely touching his. Kikyo gasped at the sudden pull. She fought the urge to let out a moan. His lips were now against hers, teasing her.

"Do not underestimate me Kikyo. You know what I can do, and I know the strings you can pull in this business. Remember were I FOUND you. Remember that 10 years ago you were a business woman of another source," he spoke in low tones. His other hand barely touched her inner thighs. Kikyo's body shuddered. She closed her eyes and shook herself free of him.

"Get out," she said, her voice shaken from his hands. Naraku reached into his inner pocket and tossed a card onto her desk. Kikyo fixed her hair and pulled her skirt down to where its suppose to be.

"Meet me here and we will talk about the mess you created. No excuses. No bodyguards. Just you. If I suspect anything Kikyo, anything at all, you will know who I really am," he threatened as he walked away. She made sure he was clear of her office. The minute the door closed Kikyo pressed the intercom button to her assistant.

"Do not let anyone through my door without my say so. Im no longer here." Her assistant replied, "Understood Lady Kikyo." Kikyo then looked for her phone. She started to scroll through her contacts and found Inuyasha's number. She didnt realize that her breath was coming in short pants and her hands were clammy.

 _Fuck. He's going to kill me..._


	11. Intermission

**Alright my fellow readers. I SINCERELY apologize for my late uploads to the chapters. I finally have myself settled into my new apartment and working to the point where I have no break. I also recently started dating so whenever I have a chance to relax I'm with him.**

 **However. I have not forgotten about you guys! Give me a week and ill have the next chapter loaded and trust me, it'll be juicy!**

 **Hope you guys have had a happy 4th!**


End file.
